


（拔杯／Hannigraham）白鸟

by FT77 (Faith1943)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith1943/pseuds/FT77





	（拔杯／Hannigraham）白鸟

避雷：有一点点（悄悄地）黑汉尼拔/丢锅给他  
假设威尔对阿拉娜没有爱情  
ooc啊！！

“流星暗淡陨逝之前，我们已厌倦了那闪耀。”

威尔站在月光下的阴影中，手握猎枪。他的狗叫了起来，玻璃碎裂的声音伴随沉重的落地声。枪托抵在他的肩上，屋子里落到地上的却是一个长有鹿角的黑影。他将枪扔到一边。  
……  
“我想我们算是扯平了。”汉尼拔关上门。  
你派人去杀我，我派人去杀你。他说。这下互不相欠了。  
他甚至笑了一下，灰绿的虹膜在灯光下看不真切。  
“就算是礼尚往来吧。”  
通常在文明社会中杀生可是禁忌。  
“没有死亡，我们会不知所措。”汉尼拔挽着深色的呢绒  
外套，脸上是一成不变的礼貌微笑，“正是对死亡的预知成就了人的伟大。”  
汉尼拔走到桌上那具尸体旁，“你是徒手杀了他吗？”  
……是的，感觉很……亲密。  
他托起威尔的手，指上的血液似乎还留有余温，可那血明明已经干涸凝固。留有余温的是威尔的手，是他一拳一拳击打在鲜活生命后在心里留下的温度。威尔避开了他的目光，  
温水中血液一点点晕开，他拿着白布将暗红擦拭掉。威尔的睫毛颤动着，似沉迷也似迷茫。他还记得霍布斯，记得枪响后血滴溅到脸上的感觉，温热而带着腥气。他在害怕，怕自己在亲手夺走生命的快感与活力中迷失，也怕这是维吉曾说的真实的自我。  
蒂尔难道不无辜吗？如果他的医生不是莱克特，他也不会如现在这样，当作工具然后死去。那霍布斯呢？他不无辜，绝不无辜。  
威尔的手也微微颤抖起来，那我呢？我难道无辜吗？  
一只手贴到了他冰凉沁着冷汗的额头上。他抬眼看见他的心理医生。威尔一向不愿也不会轻巧地揣测别人，因此他也不知道汉尼拔眼中莫测的兴味盎然，暗含着危险和好奇。  
“别陷进去，威尔。”  
他的声音是那么近，气息湿热，奇异般地减缓了他的颤抖。  
威尔的手仍是抖的，血液已经擦干净了，在清水中显出浅浅的红色。他的手似乎已经干净了，只剩下关节上击打出的淤青和擦伤，他的心理医生将纱布缠在他手上。  
不知是由什么驱使，威尔侧着头，蹭过他的心理医生微凉的嘴唇。  
“那你呢，你陷进去了吗？”  
他说着，反握住汉尼拔的手，还未缠好的纱布松松地挂在手上，摩擦着生疼。  
“你应该退后。”  
威尔盯着汉尼拔的眼睛，暖色灯光下灰绿色竟也能折射出  
热量，只是映在眼里的人似乎是冰凉冷酷的。  
“当听到火车驶近，铁轨上的灯光引诱我们，此时你该退后。”  
“Stay with me.”  
……  
仿佛获得了首肯，年轻而疲惫的探员得到了他人生中第一个认认真真的吻，纱布被水浸湿，相当牢靠地缠在他们手上。  
“我还能去哪里？”  
威尔无不倦怠地说。  
“你应该去的地方很多，你应当感到心满意足。”  
但没有我这里，你最不该来的，就是这里。  
“至少我是。”汉尼拔如是说，不知是出自真心抑或其他。  
兰德尔·蒂尔的尸体平躺在桌面，手臂安宁地放在胸口。  
“你杀兰德尔的时候，有没有幻想你杀的人是我？”  
威尔近乎立刻绷紧了神经，他一眨不眨地看着心理医生平静的脸。医生的手轻轻地托着他的下巴，留有温度。  
不止一次。他心里默默答道。无数次模拟，都是你。  
汉尼拔笑了起来，不是他惯常的，礼貌而疏远的微笑。是真实的，毫不掩饰危险性的笑容。  
“人类大多数行为，以及信仰，都是由死亡所激发。”  
这句话却仿佛令威尔安了心，不再警惕于汉尼拔的双手。  
“我杀他的时候，感受到了前所未有的生命力。”  
汉尼拔微微低头，堵住了他的话。、


End file.
